


Break of Dawn

by AuthorEmmaRose



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Horror, Isolation, Romance, Shipping, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorEmmaRose/pseuds/AuthorEmmaRose
Summary: One decision. One Girl and one hell of a rescue mission. When Samantha decides to disband her group and go off in search of Joshua Washington, she doesn't expect to end up in such a terrifying situation that could lead to her rescue mission turning into a suicide mission.





	1. Disbanded

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, keep in mind that this story takes place at the end of/after the events of the Until Dawn game, so you can expect spoilers if you haven't played the game yet.

The explosion sent Sam flying through the doors of the lodge, the heat scorching her back, the dying screeches of the wendigo's behind her splitting through her ears and the impact on the hard icy ground sucked the air out of her lungs. She lay, frozen with fear and pain, her face in the snow, her body ached and her back was burning despite the cold air. She dared not move a muscle, for fear that the wendigo's had not died, for fear that they were still there, and angry. But soon, she felt cool hands slip under her arm and pull her up. It was Mike, bloody faced and hurt, but still Mike. He shot her a small, pained smile. But Sam could not return the smile for they had gone through a tremendous amount that night and the horrors still weighed heavily on her shoulders. She spared a glance behind her at the lodge, up in flames...destroyed. She was the one who initially flicked the switch which roared the flames to life, she knew she did it to save her friends, but she could not ignore the guilt, gnawing in the pit of her stomach. She did this. This was her late best friends holiday home, the last place Sam had seen her alive. It was the last memory of Hannah. And now it was gone- along with Hannah inside. 

Sam sucked in a shaky breath and turned away from the lodge to survey her friends. They were all shaking, staring at the lodge, holding each other, crying, screaming some of them were frozen. Her heart broke to see her friends in such distress. Mike was standing next to Sam, still holding her arm, steadying her...or himself. She wasn't sure. Ashley her Auburn haired friend sat in the snow, crying into her palms. Chris, who was older than the others was sitting next to Ashley, holding her in his arms, comforting her and whispering into her ear. Emily, the bitch of the group had lost her usual swagger, she paced in the snow, gnawing on her black polished fingernails. Her checks were visibly tear streaked, her clothes worn and bloodied. She placed a delicate hand on her shoulder and winced. Two of the group were missing, Matt and Jess. Mike had told them how Jess had died in the mines, by the wendigo. Matt had supposedly abandoned Emily on a collapsing radio tower. No one had heard from him. Sam prayed he was okay.  
Josh... Josh was lost. He was the older brother of Sam's best friend, Hannah. He was the one who invited them to the mountain for their 'annual winter getaway'. Josh was...he was messed up. But he still didn't deserve what happened to him. Mike said he'd been taken by the wendigo, picked right up out of the water and dragged screaming through the mines.

Sam was ripped from her thoughts at the unmistakable sound of a helicopter high above their heads, but her mind was ticking over so fast she didn't have time to feel relief.  
Mike said that Josh was taken. He never said he saw Josh die. That meant that there was a possibility, no matter how slim, that Josh was alive. And Sam wasn't about to allow herself to leave the mountain on the slim chance Josh was dead.  
She was going to go back for her friend.  
"Mike." Sam heard herself speaking her friends name before she had a chance to process how crazy her proposal was. "I can't go home, not just yet anyway."  
"What?" Mike dropped Sam's arm in disbelief, he opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. He stood there with his mouth agape, looking stupid and bewildered.  
"Josh." Sam whispered, "You never saw him die, Mike. He could still be alive. I have to find him."  
"Sam, no. That's - thats fucking crazy. The wendigo took him, he's as good as dead." Mike stammered, trying to reason with Sam.  
"Remember the death machine Chris told us about? Mike. Remember how he saw Josh die. He saw him get sawed in half. Remember that? We all thought he was dead...he wasn't. We didn't know because we didn't go back. How could you sleep at night, knowing that he could have been alive when we left him. If we leave now and he's still alive, we are basically killing him ourselves. How would you sleep, Mike? How would you live with yourself?"  
"Sam, that death machine was a prank, a stupid dumb prank of his. This isn't, what has happened to us tonight was real. He's not alive, Sam. I'll tell you that now. This plan of yours is stupid."  
"Maybe it is stupid." Sam sighed, "But if I leave now, not knowing. I won't be happy. I wont ever be able to sleep a peaceful night. The memories of tonight, and what I could have done but didn't do will haunt me. I want to be able to just prove to myself that he's gone...gone and not suffering."  
"But Sam, it's dangerous."  
"I'm willing to put myself in danger so that I can be sure. So that I can leave this mountain knowing that he's dead, or....so that I can leave this mountain with him by my side. He screwed us all over, Mike, I know that. But he's - he's messed up. You can't blame him. He doesn't deserve this."  
"Fine, then I'm coming with you." Mike growled, clenching his fists.  
"Mike, you can't." Sam protested, "Who's going to look after our friends, who is going to stop them from coming after me? Only you can do that. You can help me by staying here. I have to do this on my own."  
"Sam-" Mike protested, but he had no argument. Sam was right. He sighed and dropped his shoulders, "Just, be safe, okay?" His eyes shone with worry and sincerity.  
"I will." Sam assured. She allowed Mike a second to gather her up into a tight hug. He placed his head on her shoulder and whispered, 'Come back to us, Sam. I can't lose you too. I've already lost Jessica. I can't lose you too, okay?"  
Sam pulled away before the helicopter was close enough to count them, she nodded at Mike and slinked into the shadows of the trees. She was thankful of the fact her other friends had been wrapped up in their own horror's that they never even noticed Sam in the first place. She wouldn't be missing if she was never there.

Mike's glassy gaze followed Sam as she stepped away from the clearing and further into the woods. At the last moment he turned away, Sam thought she heard Chris ask, "Where is Sam?" in which Mike only shook his head.  
Chris slumped over suddenly and brought his fist hard to the icy ground, letting out a loud, heart-wrenching yell.  
It was then she realised what Mike had done...what he had to do to keep her friends from staying as well. He'd made them think she was dead.  
She backed further away, then turned and ran.

 

______________________________

I know, I know. Super short, sorry guys. Some chapters will be short, others, not so much. Just bear with me.  
My very first story on Archive of our own. If you like it feel free to drop me a comment, let me know what I can improve and things like that.  
Thanks a lot guys! xo


	2. The Mines

Sam had observed from a long, safe distance away as her friends were picked up by the helicopter. She was surprised, and greatly relieved when a limp bedraggled Jessica, being half-carried by an exhausted Matt broke out into the clearing. The rangers threw blankets over the shoulders of all her friends and began asking Chris and Mike questions regarding the lodge and the night of horrors they had all endured. Mike was nodding along with what Chris was saying, however his mind was obviously elsewhere. His eyes trailed after Jessica as she was escorted into the helicopter, limping and faint.   
Sam's heart swelled with relief at seeing all of her friends in the clearing, badly injured and shook up, but safe. She waited in her spot, sheltered by the thick trees. Watching, waiting. She had to be sure they made it safely off the mountain.  
The rangers wasted no time gathering up the group and escorting them all into the helicopter. Soon, they were all gone. Sam was left alone with the cold winter breeze and the sounds of the burning lodge in the distance.   
She sat, for a moment, absorbing the fact that she was now all alone. It was dawn, and she was safe. But how was she to know if there were any other creatures lurking about. Wendigo's that survived were also a possibility. She had until dusk to find Josh.   
Sam picked her way down the trail to the guest cabin. She had with her only her backpack which held barely anything. Her change of clothes which she had arrived with, she was now wearing. Only a half-full can of deodorant and a muesli bar bumped around in her bag. Birds squawked in the distance, reassuring Sam that she was not entirely alone. Evidence of Josh's pranks were scattered everywhere, from a mask in the window of a car to a pig's head in a small clearing. Sam shivered as she walked, not from the cold, but from the worry of her friend, Josh.   
He was mentally unstable. They all knew that now. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve the fate that had possibly befallen him. Sam shook her head, clearing her thoughts and plodded on down the trail.   
She soon arrived at a fork in the path. To one side of her a small trail led into what looked like an entrance to the mines, to the other side was the path to the guest cabin however, the path was blocked by a fallen tree. She made a split second decision to climb over the trunk, make it to the guest cabin and pack supplies which would help her get a mentally unstable Josh out of the mines. She slung her arm through the strap on her backpack so now it was settled comfortably on her back, grabbed hold of the top of the fallen tree and heaved herself up, letting herself drop back on the other side with a thump, and she took off at a run towards the guest cabin, pushing herself more and more. She had to do this quickly.   
She made it to the cabin, the door with its broken glass was wide open. Evidence of a struggle was everywhere.  
"Oh shit-" She murmured as raced past the door. Sam didn't dwell too long on the broken glass littering the area around the cabin, however and ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid supplies that she knew was hidden in the cabinet. The bathroom window was also smashed, shards of glass crunched under her shoe.    
Using her arm, she slid it across the shelf of medical supplies in the cabinet and let it all fall into her bag, not wanting to waste time picking out different things. She'd sort that later, when and if she got to Josh...and that he was alive.   
Sam wasted no time, zipping up her bag and slinging it onto her back, she took off out the door again, pausing only briefly to slam it shut. She came to the fork in the road again and without hesitation, she headed towards the mines. A broken wooden railing showed signs of someone else having been there. She wondered what had happened, a brief glimmer of worry overwhelmed her before she remembered the sight of all her friends in the clearing. All safe.  
She grabbed hold of a nook in the ground and lowered herself deeper into the mines, silently cursing to herself for forgetting a torch. It was pitch black down there. Sam slunk towards the damp, earthy wall with her palm outstretched. She relied on her sense of feel to guide her through this dark maze.   
"Hold on, Josh." She muttered to herself as she plodded further into the mines, "I'm coming for ya."

It had felt like hours that Sam had been searching through the mines. Hours without sight. Without company. Maybe it had only been minutes, though. She didn't know. The loneliness overwhelmed her.   
Sam had resorted to humming to herself, ever so quietly. But just enough so that her tune bounced off the walls and kept her company. Sam stopped at a split in the tunnels, unable to remember which way her and Mike had gone to find Josh. Sam decided to be slightly suicidal and massively stupid. She cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, "Josh. Joshua Washington. Where are you"  
She froze suddenly, after that. More from instinct, worried that perhaps all the Wendigo's had not perished in the fire. Maybe there were still a couple skulking around. So she stood, glued to the wall for a few moments, listening for an answering cry. But the only sound that greeted her was her own heavy breathing and the sound of water lapping gently through the tunnel to the right.   
"Wait a sec-" Sam breathed, "water!" She pushed off the wall and ran as fast as she could through the right tunnel. The giant cavernous space that loomed before her was much lighter than the tunnels in the mines. It must have been the gap in the rocks high above her, allowing the morning sun to shine through. And of course, the water. The giant underground lake that lay, spread out before Sam was almost a wonderful sight.   
Mike had said the Wendigo had gotten Josh while they were making their way through here, and that it had taken him back the way they had come.   
Sam shivered as she lowered herself into the water, allowing the its icy tendrils to engulf her lower half.   
"Josh. You better be here. I'm counting on you." She muttered to herself as she slogged through the water to the other side. The water had been so icy it had drained the energy from Sam, so when it came time to lift herself back out of the water at the other end, it took all her might to do so.   
Standing up and brushing herself off, Sam cupped her hands to her mouth once more.   
"Josh."   
"Sam, help." She heard in response. Sam almost cried with relief, "Josh, Josh I'm here. I'm coming." She cried, rushing forward, only to be stopped by the next sentence.  
"Beth, why are you doing this, Hannah? Please don't hurt me. Beth- Hannah. I'm sorry. Sam, tell them to stop, please. Help. No- no Hannah. It wasn't Sam's fault- don't blame her. It was the others. Yes- the others. You know, Mike and Jess and-"   
"Josh?" Sam was overcome with sudden worry as she jogged towards the noise. She opened the water logged, wooden door that led to the room- Hannah's liar, with the strangers decapitated body which seemed to have been ripped from where it once hung. Sam couldn't help but notice the huge gash in his leg, a massive chunk was missing. Hannah must have gotten hungry. Sam gagged, trying to ignore the sight before her. "Josh I'm here-"  
She was cut off by a loud groaning above her head, glancing up she only had a quick second to jump out of the way before the rafters collapsed above her, tumbling down on top of her and trapping her leg underneath the heavy wreckage. Sam let out a loud, piercing scream as her leg, crushed beneath the weight of the wood seared up in pain.   
"Sam?" She heard Josh's voice again, but this time sounding much more like Josh and less- less crazy. "Sam?"   
"Josh-" Sam croaked, her throat sore from the scream, "Josh, I'm here."  
"Sam? Oh my god, Samantha." Josh was suddenly beside Sam, his bloody face etched with worry. He still wore the janitor overalls in which he'd put on to prank the group. His eyes were slowly fading from their crazed state.  
"Sam, what happened?" He asked, grabbing her hand.   
"I came back-" Sam grunted through the pain in her leg, "I came back to find you."   
"Sam-" Josh trailed off, looking bewildered. "Why?"   
Sam grimaced as she playfully punched Josh's leg, "Cause you're my friend, silly."   
"Oh my god, okay. Okay. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Josh soothed, "Just talk to me okay. Distract yourself."  
"Why did you not answer me?" Sam asked the first thought that came to her head.   
"What?" Josh paused what he was doing to look at her.   
"I called you, twice. But you were talking to-" She paused and bit her lip, not wanting to bring up his sisters, "I don't know."  
"I never heard you call me." Josh sounded uneasy. "I heard you scream. It helped me, I was getting kind of bad back there. Y'know?"  
"I heard." Sam bit her lip. She allowed herself a yell of pain as Josh heaved the giant beam of wood off her leg.  
He sucked in a breath, "Shit."  
"Is it bad?" She asked. Josh slinked his arms around her waist her and brought her up into a sitting position so that she could see the damage. Her knee was absolutely undeniably smashed. A large, dark purple bruise had already begun to spread around the knee,  her ankle was in no better shape. It had been twisted at such an unnatural angle that she knew it was broken.   
"It's okay." Josh soothed, laying a hand on Sam's shoulders. "You came in here to save me. So now, it's my turn to save you. I'm just gonna have to find a way to carry you out of here."   
Sam sighed, her hope fading. There was no way in hell Josh would be able to carry her out of here, not in his state. It was a miracle he was even able to lift the beam off her.   
Adrenaline, she guessed.   
But it would take more than adrenaline to get her out of this mess. Sam allowed herself a moment to melt back into Josh's arms, giving herself a chance to finally allow herself the satisfaction of knowing that she was right.   
Josh was alive and safe.


	3. Rescue

Sam couldn't tell how long she had stayed in that position, with her head resting on Josh's chest. The rhythmic moving of his chest as he breathed calmed Sam and allowed her to briefly forget her pain. Josh's arm which had been wrapped around her waist to pull her up dropped to his side. She worried if she'd overstepped a boundary. However, a moment later his shoulders relaxed, assuring Sam he wasn't entirely unhappy with her being so close.  
"Why?" Josh asked, breaking the momentary silence.  
"Why what, Josh?" Sam asked, tilting her head so that she looked up at Josh. He was staring blankly ahead. Almost like he was avoiding her gaze.  
"Why would you come back for me? After everything I did..."   
"If you thought I wouldn't come back for a friend if I thought they could still be alive, then you don't know me as well as I thought." Sam chided.   
"But I put you through hell. You must have been terrified."  
"I was." Sam admitted, remembering back to the events of the night when the 'Psycho' had chased her down and knocked her out with gas, "I was terrified. And I never want to feel like that again. It's not something you can really forget, and dealing with it alone is even worse. I came because if you were still alive, I knew you would have been terrified. I didn't want that for you"  
"Sam, I'm- I'm so sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted payback for what you guys did to my sister-"   
"Josh." Sam sat up with great effort, a surge of pain clawed down her leg, "You know that I wasn't involved in the prank?"   
"I know. But you knew it was going to happen. I thought you just didn't care?" Josh looked shocked and suddenly very worried.  
"No, I was very much against it. I went to go find Hannah, to warn her. What kind of best friend would I be if I knew about the plan and let it happen? I was just too late." Sam trailed off, remembering the night, exactly a year ago when her best friend had been humiliated in front of the group, she'd run off into the woods leading to both her and her sister's demise. "I could have saved her. If i'd just tried hard enough to find her- if I had gone after her instantly when she ran maybe Beth wouldn't have left the house. Maybe one of your sisters could still be alive. I should have done more. I could have prevented it all if I was just a better friend."  
Josh sat up instantly and reached out to grab Sam's shoulders, "Don't." He shook his head, distraught, "Don't say that. Please, Sam. I didn't know how you felt, I didn't know you tried to stop it. I thought- I thought you just didn't care. Oh god, I'm so stupid. I know you Sam, you would never do that. I should have realised that. Oh, god. Oh no no no, I screwed everything up, I'm sorry, Sam, I'm so sorry."  
"What's done is done." Sam shrugged off Josh's hand on her shoulder as he attempted to comfort her. "Let's just get out of here."   
She shrugged the bag off her back and unzipped it, letting the contents fall to the floor. She ignored the searing pain in her leg and tended to Josh first, against his wishes.   
She used disinfectant on the gashes on his face and arms and covered them with bandages so they wouldn't get infected. The whole time Josh argued that Sam needed treatment first, but Sam could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.  
When she was satisfied Josh was dealt with accordingly, she allowed him to work on her leg, next. He had the most gentle touch as he worked, carefully bringing her leg closer to him so that he could easier fix it up.    
"I'm sorry, Sammy. This is gonna hurt." Josh warned in a low voice.  
"Make it quick.." Sam squeezed her eyes shut and let out a yell as Josh snapped her ankle back into place. The pain was brief, but oh so agonising. "Now, that isn't going to 'un-break' your ankle, the damage is done. But it should be less painful now. Here, take these." He offered her two small round capsules. Sam caught sight of the box of painkillers in his other hand and deemed the pills safe to take.   
Thank god i'd made that trip to the cabin, she thought to herself.  
The painkillers did not kick in straight away, so she groaned in agony as Josh tightly wrapped bandages around her ankle and knee, pulling it firm. "There, done." He sat back and grimaced at her leg. "Now to get out of here." He bit his lip as he grabbed under Sam's arm and hauled her to her feet. He half-carried her to the wall which she leaned against, taking all the weight off her leg, as Josh packed up the medical supplies. He then let out a rather loud 'oh' and raced back the way he had come from.   
"What the hell?" Sam muttered to herself. She pushed off the wall, ready to follow him. She thought he was having an episode. But the weight on her leg sent a shock through her knee. She tumbled to the ground with an 'oof', scraping her hands that she flung out to steady herself.  
"Sam?" Josh came back in, holding a rather long branch of wood. Not very big or very sturdy, it looked. "What the fuck, Sam?" Josh dropped the wood and raced to help get her back on her feet, he leaned her back against the wall and picked the branch up again.   
"Where did you go?" Sam croaked.  
"To get you this." Josh handed Sam the branch in which she transferred her weight onto.   
"Where did you get this?" Sam asked, leaning on the stick.   
"I remember seeing it when I was back in there, it looks sturdy enough to help you out of here."   
"Thank you, Josh." Sam smiled, a genuine, happy smile, a glimmer of hope finally shining through. "Now lets get out of here."  
Trecking through the icy water proved to be very difficult, for them both. For Sam, because the bandages became saturated and heavy, it was hard for her to move through the water without pain. Josh was having a different sort of trouble. Every now and then he would stop and glance around really fast, muttering, 'no, no, no' under his breath. Then he would regain his composure, step a few more steps, then repeat the process. Sam was faced with a horrible decision. She silently battled with herself... should she tell Josh about Hannah? How she had killed Hannah in the lodge? Would it help or hinder their agonisingly long process back to the cabin? Probably hinder. Plus, Josh's state of mind was slowly decaying the further they got. And Sam still felt the guilt weighing her down.  
They reached the other side of the lake and it took all of Sam's might to lift herself out of the freezing lake. She turned to help Josh who was muttering 'Hannah' under his breath. He was uneasy and his eyes slightly dull. He was definitely zoned out.   
"Josh?" Sam snapped her frozen fingers in his face, "Wakey wakey, Josh."   
"Huh?" Josh shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "Sorry, Hannah." He held out a hand for Sam to grab and gazed up at her, not bothering to correct himself, or maybe he didn't even realise.   
"Sam." She corrected before she even had a chance to think, "I'm Sam." With a giant tug, she helped pull Josh out of the water, she had to balance her weight on her uninjured leg and pull using her elbows. The strain it caused on her leg was severe and it was all she could do to hold in a grunt of pain.   
Josh flopped onto the ground next to her, shivering. "I know you're Sam." Was all he said, before heaving himself up off the ground and retrieving Sam's stick.   
The walk back to the cabin was agonizingly slow, with Sam limping, using her branch for support and Josh, wandering dazedly next to her. Every now and then he would begin to mumble under his breath, then he would seem to snap back to reality for a few minutes, then the same process again.   
It began to fray at Sam's patience.   
When they finally stumbled to the front door of the cabin, the sun had begun to begun to dip below the horizon, casting a light dusting of orange across the darkening sky.   
If Josh noticed the broken glass littering the snow outside, he made no mention of it. At the present moment, he was fine. Perfectly sane. In fact he had been like that for a solid five minutes without a slip up. He held out his arm for Sam to hold onto as she limped inside. He deposited her on the couch and disappeared with a mumbled, "Wait there."  
Sam welcomed the feel of the old, dusty couch, allowing the homey feel to settle in on her. Honestly, she never really believed she would make it back. Not after her leg got crushed and she heard Josh conking out the first time. She shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The glowing embers of a poorly attended fire remained in the fireplace, casting a warm glow across the floor. However the warmth did not reach her as the broken glass of the door allowed the cold winter breeze to drift inside.   
Moments later, Josh returned, stopping briefly at the kitchen sink to fill a glass of water. He brought that and two more painkillers over to her and watched as she took them. He took the glass off her and set it on the floor before sitting next to her on the couch.   
"Probably not the warmest place to be tonight-" Josh muttered as he glanced around the small abode, "But it'll do. In the morning, maybe we can get to the lodge. There is food and more medical supplies there. Plus, I think in the basement there is a pair of crutches my dad used in a movie once. That will be more sustainable than your stick."  
"Josh..." Sam could hear the pity clear in her voice. She cleared her throat and continued, "The Lodge, it's- it's gone."   
A brief look of shock crossed Josh's face, then he slumped down in the couch, "What happened?"   
"There was a fire. We were all inside and the Wendigo's-"  
"My sister." Josh corrected, "It's Hannah."  
"She wasn't Hannah anymore, Josh." Sam bit her lip, trying to conjure up a happy memory of her best friend, but the only picture that came to her mind was that of a Wendigo, screeching in her ear.   
"Wasn't?" Josh shot Sam a sideways glance, "So...Hannah is dead?"  
"We had to, Josh. They were going to kill us. There was a gas leak and a lightbulb and-" She trailed off and brought her outstretched palms to her face. "I'm so sorry, Josh." She felt the tears sting her eyes and threaten to overflow. She blinked them back hard, not taking her hands from her face.   
"Don't be, I'm happy." His words were supposed to be reassuring but his tone made that hard to believe, "You put down the thing that took over my sister. It's gone now, and now she can be with Beth. It's most definitely what she wanted. I can finally say that my sisters are dead and not just missing. I finally have an answer and for that, Sam, I'm thanking you."  
The tears overflowed. Sam felt like a right asshole for allowing herself to be so weak, in front of a boy who had lost not one, but two of his sisters. She should have been comforting him, not crying.  
"Sam-" Josh moved over and draped a friendly arm over her shoulder, "You've been through a lot, you're overtired. Let's just get you to bed, ok?" His voice was so soft and reassuring, and nothing like the Josh she knew. It was a welcome change.   
"I'm sorry." She sniffled, wiping furiously at the tears.   
"Don't be." Josh smiled, ruffling her hair. He grabbed her arm and gently helped lift her from the couch, he supported her weight as they made their way to the bedroom. Sam noted that the bed looked different than it did when she had hastily made her way through the bedroom to get the medical supplies. A blanket seemed to have been laid neatly across the length of the bed. Josh pulled back the blankets and helped Sam in. He stayed for a moment, smiling down at Sam. One last ruffle of her hair and he turned to leave, but Sam caught him by the hand.   
"Don't sleep on the couch," She whispered, too tired to manage anymore than that, "Stay."   
Through her drooping eyes she saw Josh move around the bed and felt his warmth as he slid in next to her, "Goodnight, Sammy." He was whispering as she finally let sleep take over.


End file.
